Various examples of tools that block mobile phone functionality prevent mobile phone use during vehicle movement. These tools typically disable the touchscreen or the keypad of the mobile phone.
As one example, U.S. Publication No. 2010/0216509 to Riemer et al. discloses a portable device which includes a safety feature that prevents some forms of use when the device is moving. The device may detect its speed or movement, compare that to a threshold, and provide a response or blocking function upon exceeding that threshold. The device may be a cell phone configured to disable transmission and reception of voice/text, conceal its display screen, and disable incorporated features and functions, if the cell phone is moving faster than walking speed or the movement is uncharacteristic of walking. The blocking function may be partially overridden based on a safety policy, which can be managed and customized. The introduction of hands-free devices may serve to override a blocking function and enable other functions.
Other examples include cell phone blocking products offered by TURN OFF THE CELL PHONE, LLC. This product automatically turns off the cell phone when the user is driving. It eliminates all phone activity while driving such as phone calls, text messaging, emails, web surfing and others. Notifications are sent to safety managers or parents confirming that the phone is not being used while driving.